Dixon Haunted
by SilverandDixon
Summary: Dixon is Haunted be the memories of his past family.


Dixon Haunted..

Dixon and Silver have been hanging out all after noon they are tiered and fall asleep together as they trend to do. But for the first time in a long time Dixon's nightmares form his childhood begin to hunt him once again. He sees the things he has tried to suppress for almost ten years now. He starts to those and turn "no no no leave that alone" his voice awakens his girlfriend, but she wakes up to see fear on his face and him speaking "no no no...leave that alone". She starts to worry Dixon seems to have more than just a nightmares it more like he is reliving some thing she tries to wake him "Dixon..Dixon... babe wake up....Dixon". The dream ends in gun shots as he wakes up. He has tears in his eyes. "D what's wrong". She sees the cold sweet run down his face the look of panic and fear griping him. "Dixon what was that." "I.....I don't it was like the nightmares I use to get as a kid when I first move in with my family. I don't know what was going on but I was there and there was they two people getting killed." His hands drop to his face he fear is could be seen even you be a stranger. Silver see him in a kind of pain she has never seen before she holds him like she has never held him before. This is something new he is going through something the both don't know what this something but they are determine to find out what it is and this is one thing is sure they wont be able to do this alone. Something in side Dixon has awaken and she will do anything to help him through it.

Time passes it is getting late. "I should be getting home before the rents freak." Silver looks at Dixon and can see that he is in no condition to drive. "Let me drive" Dixon agrees and they head off. When they reach the Wilson's home they walk hand in hand to the door. Silver is nervous to let him go. In the distance Annie starts to show up as she is just getting home as well and Silver and Dixon to together. Silver ask him " Are you going be alright?" "Yeah I just got to try and get some sleep" "OK I love you" Silver kisses him. "I love you to" Annie comes up. "Hey you two, whats going on you to look all doom and gloom?" "Nothing Annie I just need some sleep." Dixon walks in. As he does Silver pulls Annie aside. "I'm worrying about him Annie we were asleep this afternoon and then he started to get this nightmare." As soon as she said that Annie's face got pale as if she was just told someone died. She said that she needed to sit down. "Silver do you love my him" "Yes you know I do." "Then you should know there are things in Dixon's past that even he doesn't know about. My dad said that when he was really young he saw something so horrible that he had to block it out." Her eyes start to fill full of tears. "He was 6 or 7 years old." Silver start to reflected on the all the times he has been there for her. Always coming to the rescue as she hears this. "It's been a long time time since he has had those nightmares come back and haunt him. Why now?" Annie wonders. Silver turns to her. "We got to help him. He would do anything to help us we got to get him through this." "How? I would do anything for Dixon but how do you think we can do this?" "I don't know but maybe Kelly might have an idea or something she's a shrink she has to know what to do." Silver gets up and heads to her car "we got to make sure we do this as soon as possible." Annie nods in agreement. As she gets up to go talk to her brother.

Dixon is coming out of the bathroom he is getting ready for bed as Annie comes up to his door and knocks. Dixon looks to see who it is "Since when do you knock?" she comes in and closes the door. "I just talked to Silver" she says in a very slumber tone. "what else is new?" Dixon tries to joke, but she's is not having it. "She's worried about you, since when have you started to have the nightmares again ?" "that was the first time in years." He looks at her as she starts to tear up. He walks over and hugs her. "Annie relax I'm fine." "Don't feed me that line of bull I know if you're having those dreams again you are not fine. What's wrong? 6 years, what's changed?" "I don't know Annie, but someday I'll find out." "Maybe we can find out now, Kelly is a shrink and Silver and I think you should ....." " you told Silver" He looks at her surprised "She asked, she loves you..I love you we want to help you, last time the dreams came the almost crushed you I won't sit and watch as that happens again, I wont." Annie's emotions build, Dixon hugs her and kisses her forehead. "Fine Fine and thank you" as she raps her arms around him she says " no mater what you're MY brother". "I know, and we'll talk to mom and dad afterward."

As Silver gets home she goes to talk to her sister first thing. Kelly "hey kiddo were have you been?". "I had to give Dixon a ride home he wasn't feeling well" "Oh I hope he feels better." "hey Kel you like Dixon right?" "Yeah he's a great guy, I'm really happy for you two." "thanks but Dixon has a problem and I really need to to help him and I need you Kel I need you to help." Kelly looks weirded out by what her sister is saying she looks at her and sees herself from many yours ago. "What wrong?" "I don't know for sure but it has to do with his past. He needs to talk to someone and you do it for a living just help us find out whats going on." She has never seen Silver worry about someone else like this. "Silver why are you so determined to help him?" "Because I love him". Kelly has heard many young people say that before but never in that way. It sounded so sincere, so real these are kids in high school, how can someone say that in such a way like that? "Of course I'll help him bring him by tomorrow." "Thanks Kel." they hug as Kelly assures Silver it's going to be Alright.

The next day Dixon, Silver, and Annie walk in to Kelly's office. "Dixon you might want to do this alone" "No Kelly it's alright I trust them." "OK Dixon tell me about your dreams, what do you see?" Dixon looks down he hasn't sleep and everyone can tell. He starts to tell what he sees when he his eyes. "I'm a kid again 6 or 7 and I see this man and woman there fighting. Their both drunk and angry....there is a gun. That's all." The women in the room all look shocked Silver who was holding his hand the whole time flashback to the night she told him about her mother. "I DIDN'T GROW UP IN THE COSBY FAMILY, DO YOU THINK EVERY FAMILY I LIVED WITH WAS LIKE THIS NO I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SEE PEOPLE WASTES OUT THERE MINDS..... that why I never do it myself." Now she really sees what he was talking about. They boy truly understood more than she could have ever imaged. Annie hugs his shoulders as she has done since the they became siblings. Kelly realizes that Dixon dreams are not dreams. Dreams don't infect that kind of pain. " My god those can't be dreams Dixon those must be memories. Dixon were they your birth parent, are they dead ?" Dixon looks at her tries to answer, but the words wont come out. Dixon shakes his head to show that he doesn't know. Annie asks Kelly "Dixon used to have the dreams when we were kids but they went away Why are they back now." "When did these nightmares start" Dixon thinks back "When I moved in with my family" "When you moved in with your current family ? You must have been scared, stressed out going to a new world was something very dramatic for a very young kid . But lately your guard must be down you just got done with your exams, lacrosse season is about to be over. All you would need is for something to trigger." They all look at each other trying to find the answer, then Annie looks at him she moves to look into his eyes "Is it Sean ?". "Tracy's son" Kelly asked. Dixon can't look at anyone as he tell them "I don't know" Silver rubs his face and kisses his cheek. Annie gets up "It is, isn't it? that son of bitch." A rage start to grab hold of Annie. Kelly tells her to clam down. "Clam down ? LOOK AT WHAT HE IS DOING TO MY BROTHER, HIS MOTHER TIRED TO BREAK UP MY PARENTS SO SHE CHOULD HAVE OUR FATHER ALL TO HERSELF. HOW DO YOU CALM DOWN." "ANNIE SHE RIGHT" Dixon says forcefully as he stands and walks over and hugs her. "Don't you get it, being angry is not helping and hold back is not helping either we got to face this head on." Kelly she these word coming out of Dixon and image the voice of an old friend coming out of his mouth. Silver then stands and walks over "not like I'm going to let you two do this alone, my best friend and my boyfriend need me and I'm there." Kelly just sits there as if she could only witness. And as if she is seeing the past replay itself. She finally snaps out of it. And tells them that they need to talk to Harry about this ASAP. "Can you talk to him first for us" Dixon asked and Kelly agrees thank you Kelly.

Kelly is in Harry's office with Harry and Debbie. "GOD DAMN IT, why is something I did when I was a kid going to cost me my kids?" Harry said in an irritated tone. Debbie is sitting on the sofa in tears. "Harry you are not losing your kids they just need to do this." Kelly says as she tries to clam the Wilson's down. "I went to look for the son I had out there, to do the right thing, and for this trigger my other son's, the son I raised, worst nightmares. My daughter must hate me right now. God I'm a screw up." "They don't hate you Harry, Dixon wants to confront his nightmares and Annie just wants to be there for her brother. And now they have Silver riding along." Debbie interrupts them "Harry calm down those are our kids they know what's right. I'm am Dixon's mother if he has to go and confront his past I don't care who he finds I'll go get him back because he is my son I raised that boy and I love my kids." "And I can tell he loves the both of you, Annie was so enraged in my office and as tired and hurt he must be right now he still was cool and calmed her down. Dixon is amazing. To go through everything that he might have gone through. You don't have to worry about losing him if you let him go find out what happen. I would be worried if he didn't."

After school Annie is walking down the halls of school when she come across Sean and Naomi. "Hey Annie and how about I take both my sisters out to dinner". "Oh is Naomi's sister in town." "oh come on you know I'm talking about you and hey bring Dixon". A look of disgust take Annie "leave us alone Sean ever since you have been here it's like you can't stop messing with my family, go away." "And if I don't sis." That's it Annie has had it. She decks the hell out of him better then most guys could ever hit at West Beverly. A straight right that could have come from Dixon it landed so well. "How dare you, listen to me don't you ever come around my family ever again I am not your sister I don't know you and don't want to know." "ANNIE" her names rings throw the halls while everyone was watching. The voice calling her attention. She turns to see Dixon put his hand on her shoulder. "Chill" "But Dixon" Silver take Annie's hand and pulls her away while Dixon turn to Sean "you alright man" "yeah but wow what a right hook" "yeah I had to teach her a few years back, hey man I can't lie I want to do the same thing but I won't." "Thanks man I don't think I can take another one" Sean said thankfully. "But you have to understand you being here is a pain in the ass. You meet dad and then left only to come back ? That's your business but leave us out of it. I can understand you wanted to know where you came from and why and what happened but what you are doing now is wrong. You are helping to try and break up my family man so please back off." "Look man I can see where it looks like that but....." "but nothing man it nice to meet you and it nice that let are around to let dad know your OK but now you just hanging around to try to stick it to him is not cool so please just go away." Sean takes the hint and he and Naomi leave.  
The Trio head to the parking lot "what now" Silver ask "I got to find out what happen to find out what happen. I got to put this to rest now." Annie turns to him "Are you going back to Kansas" "I have to, mom and dad will understand. I'll go over for a week and stay over at Jason's" Annie responds "We can't stay over at Jason's" "No we can't that's why you not coming." "WHAT you can't go alone" "Yes I can and I will." Annie and Silver stop walking making Dixon stop as well. Silver moves right in front of him. "Like hell you are I'm not letting you go alone, I told you I with you and if Annie can't go then I'm going." "Silver We don't know what I going to find It might be very bad. If I can't handle anything happening to you because of me." "Thought Wilson you stuck with me I buying the plain tickets and well have my bags pack by tonight." Dixon shakes his head in disbelieve. "You know what Silver" "What " "I love you" "I know" Annie left stand next to them as they kissed "that's great but Eww" They are about to part ways Dixon and Annie are now on there way to talk to there parents about Dixon mission to exercise his demons and Silver on her way home and tell her sister that she will travail with the man she loves to help him restore peace of mind. "I'll call you tonight." Dixon tells her. They then depart cause this is the beginning of an adventure for better or for worse.  
The kids get home they are planning how to tell there parents that of what Dixon must do as they walk to the do. They walk in and see there parent sitting and waiting for them. Harry stands as he sees his son and daughter "So we need to talk". "Yeah dad." "We heard what happen with Sean this after noon. I can't say that was right. But I understand why it happen. And we spoke with Kelly. And she filled us in on what is going on inside you Dixon. I know you Feel like you have to do this and I got to be honest your mother and I would rather you stay here. But I can't stand in your way." Dixon emotions start to fill up "Mom, Dad I love you two and I'm grateful for you two but I have to do this. I will stay over at Jason's I have some move enough for a round-trip ticket and to last me a week. I will find out what happen and come back I have been making calls all day and have everything set up." Harry and Debbie move towards there children. Annie stand by her brother. Debbie hugs them and Harry then puts his hand on Dixon shoulder and then puts his arms around them. "I know you have everything set but I made a deposit in your bank account." They all go off to be and Dixon remembers he has to call Silver. As soon as he gets to his room he close and locks his door. And calls Silver "hey babe all set." "Same here I'm about to buy the tickets now" "OK and I just want to say thank you and... I love you" "Love you to see you tomorrow". Though the whole conversation Kelly was at her door and heard everything. "I knew you were going to with him and I know there is nothing I can say to stop you, your as hard headed as I was when I was your age. Especially when it comes to the Wilson boy so all I'm going say is be careful honey." "Thanks Sis." Kelly turns back and said "Oh and please don't overpay for the flight" Silver smiles as she reaches for her laptop, to buy the airline tickets.

Dixon drives by to pick up Silver that early Sunday morning, she comes out running with her bag. She drops her bag in the back and gets in before Dixon pulls out Silver grabs his and looks at him with concern "Are you ready for this, this might be the hardest thing you will ever do" "Then I'm happy you're going to be there with me. Don't worry I'm more than ready now than I'll ever be. Are you ready to go to Kansas." "No the question is, is Kansas ready for me?" "I hope so" As they leave Beverly Hills behind they and head to LAX, Dixon starts to think about everything that could be. He looks over at Silver who has fallen asleep. He realizes that he is about to learn things that he doesn't even know about himself, and he is about to share them with this girl, she came with him to support him in what is more than a time of need. He pulls up to LAX and wakes her up. "Were here. Well lets go." Dixon stops her and looks into her eyes. "Thank you" She smiles "For what?" "For you". They grab their bags and head to the plane.

They Arrive at Wichita Mid-Continental. Walking out the airport they find Dixon's old friend Jason. "Yo Dixon" The young men shake hands and embrace. Then Dixon's old running buddy sees Silver. "I see you the brought the little lady with you out here. Hey there Silver, love The Vicious Circle, big fans out here, my mom would love to meet you." "Thank you" Silver says with a surprised look on her face, she then moves close to Dixon and holds his hand. "There are no stalkers out here right ?" Dixon similes and tells her to relax. Jason then points out " I guess you want the room all to yourself. You can stay in my place. I'll stay with my mom." "Thanks man" "No worries bud I know you two are going to want to play house while you're out here." He laughs and helps them put there bags in his truck. "Hey Jason I'm going to need a ride out here." "You got it, by the way how's the family?" Dixon laughs at the question " Mom and Dad are good and Grandma is back in rehab." "How's Annie?" Silver realizes that Jason was Annie's old boyfriend. "She's good man, she's Annie." "Is she with anyone ?" "No but don't get any ideas, she doing the men are evil thing for a while. Let it be." "Yeah fine man I'm just saying when I was with her she didn't hate men, you know?" They laughed and then the subject changes back to Dixon. "So D it's nice to have you back in town but what's up?  
What brings you back to Wichita from the big city? I don't think it's to show Silver the old stomp grounds." "I'm going to find out about my birth parents." Jason can't believe what he just heard, "Wow where did that come from?" " It's just something I have to do and Silver came along for support." "God damn D that some really crazy stuff and Silver you came all the way to Kansas for this Knucklehead?" "Didn't you go out to LA for him and his sister? What can I say there's just something about these Wilson kids." Jason grins and says "So they hit you with the mojo too, well looks like you got it worse than I did. Lookout we might be calling you a Wilson someday." Silver looks at Dixon reflectively "I wouldn't mind being in the family but I'm not changing my name." Dixon thinks about "I would't want you to". And then turns his attention to Jason "Dude your dad is still a cop right?" "Yeah man he got his promotion too." "Great! Think he'll help?" "I'll make sure he does. But don't you to think you should get some rest first." I'll drop you off at my place and you can unpack and unwind it's Sunday almost everything that you'll need to check out is closed. Unpack and show Silver around town man." Silver agrees with the idea and so they do. That night when they return to apartment they settle down and get ready for the long day tomorrow Dixon sits on the bed, and Silver walks over and stands before him. She raps her arms around his head and Dixon hugs her waist as she pulls his head to her chest and kisses his forehead. "I can't believe I'm going to that place tomorrow." "I'll be there with you, Don't worry." She kisses him and falls on the bed and in his arms they roll and look at each other as they fall asleep.

Morning comes and the couple pulls up on an orphanage in the middle of the town. As they get out of the truck Dixon gets a text form Jason. D just need a name. He shows her the text. But no matter what Dixon knows that he wants more than just a name. As they go in they see this run down place they pass a grand hall in which kids are playing with broken toys. It's as if no one cares for this place or the children inside the walls are industrial Grey, the few televisions that were there had hole in the screens. Yet some of the children are running as if they had no care in the world. Dixon sees an elderly lady. "Excuse me Ms? I looking for the director of the orphanage." "And are you?" the lady says rudely. "My name is Dixon Wilson" "Wilson I remember you. Yeah second floor 206" Dixon and Silver look at themselves as if they say what have we gotten our self's into?

They head up stirs to the office. As they sit they see another young couple there. "Hello I'm Bryan and this is my wife April." They are a very attractive interracial couple in there late 20's. The man is tall athletic looking and he is dressed very scholarly April is a tall and well built. "You guys look a little young to be adopting." April says. "No I was adopted I'm trying to find out what happened to my real parents." "Oh really why? Didn't you like your parents?" "No, I love my parents I just feel like have to know." April turns to you Silver. "And what about you? why are you here?" "I just want to support him." "You must really love him." She looks at him says "Yes I do." The door opens, and an older short stocky woman comes out "All set Mr. and Mrs. Ollie. Your background check came back and everything is ago" "Awesome well Dixon,Silver good luck." They head out the door to go get the new child. "OK young man how can I help? You seem a little young to adopt but I can't judge. So what can I do for you?" She takes the two into her office and they sit. "Ma'am my name is Dixon Wilson I'm looking for information on my birth parents" "Dixon Wilson did your last name used to be Mills?" "Yes ma'am." Oh I remember you. They said that when you were older you might need to come back for some peace, I'm sorry to say I can/t help you much. By state law. You would have to go to the police to get real help or a private investigator." "Yes I know that but I all I need is a name." "You haven't even forgot there names have you son? I bet all you remember was the drugs and alcohol. When they brought you here you were bathed in alcohol. Fine I'll get you there names." As the old lady gets up the things just said ring in Silver's mind she imagines a 7 year-old boy in the same situation she was with her mother. Then she looks over to Dixon who is sitting back in his chair. His eyes begin to water he then feels Silver's hand in his. The lady comes out with a print out. "We don't have much but we do have a computer and a printer. We do the best with what little money we have. But you didn't come here for that, yes your birth parents names were Kevin and Abigail Mills. They were actually police officers here in Wichita." Dixon is shocked to hear this. He remember some of the activities of his parents. "D It's OK well give there names to Jason and find out what happened" Silver says trying to comfort Dixon. Silver takes Dixon's phone and sends out the text. "Dixon let's go find out we are so close." He snaps out of it. The journey is almost over there almost to the truth, the root of Dixon anger and pain for many years is about to be revealed. Dixon phones shakes, Jason found it and a report. But most of all he found he the old partner of Kevin Mills.

Silver and Dixon arrive at the police station and meet up with Jason. Before he goes in Jason stop him "D are you ready for this?" "Jason I came this far I'm not going to stop now." "OK" Jason Opens the door. As Dixon you goes in and Silver right behind him Jason tries to stop her but she turns to him and tells "where he goes I go". The door closes, inside is there is a man. He is lean but muscular. "So your Dixon, your a good looking young man you must get that from your mother, god you're big you must be like what 16?" Dixon corrects him "17". "Yeah, and who this? your girlfriend? she's a real looker that one you got taste like your old man." "Thanks" "Yeah, but that not what you came for is it. Kev, Abby and I worked busting druggies, and we were good at what we did. But you see your dad had a problem. He use to drink, just like his daddy. And then him and Abby started drinking together. And when your daddy used to drink he use to get mad at everyone and everything. One night your daddy got to drunk with a gun there." The look of shock on Dixon face was intense but understandable. Silver realize that those nightmares were the memories of Dixon watching his parents. The man did not have to finish the story he handed Dixon the file on what happen and the badges of both his parents. As Dixon looks on the badge he doesn't hear anything else the man says. Silver thanks him for his time. And goes back to Dixon. The tears flow down Dixon's face the years of pain are coming out.

The week is over and Dixon has for the most part exercised his demons. He has learned a lot about himself. And has realize. He knows that there are others like him, who have suffered from the same thing as him, Silver is proof of that. People need there families and others. People need support. Which makes him thankful for Harry, Debbie, Annie his family and his friends. Dixon is never alone and never has to fear those demons again. As he gets to to Beverly Hills, it seems like a different world he first dropped off Silver. She was there for the whole ride. She now knows the smallest details about him and that put him at ease. To show his gratitude to her he gives her his birth mothers badge. "Dixon I can't take this" "They did everything together like we did this week, this is the only way I know how to say thank you." She take it and he helps her with bags they part ways, now having formed a new deep bond. As Dixon gets home his family is up waiting for him he spends hours telling his family everything. And shows them the badge they all hug and head upstairs in what must have felt like a blur. Dixon goes to his room, for the first time in a while he will finally sleep well.


End file.
